vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125857-pets-are-awesome-but
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You shut your mouth. Pets are a blessing. | |} ---- Game shouldn't have been added, more important things need to be done. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 1) Yes, the FPS gets very low due to the massive amounts of players gathered. Yesterday I did it 3 times and 2 of those I didn't get credit for my Contract, but I had completed the event itself. I don't DC however. 2) I almost entirely do PBG's these days and I rarely ever DC. There was 1 day where I DC'd like, 4 - 5 times and had the same issue, but the deserter debuff is there to make sure you don't just log off, leave the game and re-queue asap. If you're about to lose a game the only thing keeping you from doing so is the 10-15 minute deserter debuff. It's not fun for the 9 other players you leave behind. Every game does this, welcome to MMORPG's. 3) Actually it's probably because there is a consensus between the 4 other players that the group should disband, which means your vote becomes irelevant at that point. 4) That's not very specific. Carbine has a lot of addons and yeah, I experience the error which removes my raid UI. Don't know about objective tracker or what kind of optimization you're talking about in regards to the tracker. They're spending time on optimization and technical improvements, but it's different departments that handle different things. The people trying to improve the game technically does not necessarily work on fluff, combat, pve, pvp etc. It's fine you don't care about pets. It's not for everyone. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- A million times this. As someone who has worked in game development, I can tell you that if you're the artists or animators working on creating pets, you're not the same people crunching code to try and squash bugs. They're different departments with different skillsets, and neither takes away from the other. | |} ---- My skeech is bigger than yours! | |} ---- ---- ---- 1. The frame rate is just as bad in some spots as it was close to one year ago. Players or no players it's not up to standard. You'd be surprised how many more players would still play if it ran better. I have read so many, "I would play Wildstar if it ran better" comments on other sites it is not even funny. I have a Titan X and an FX 9590 4.7 mhz. You would think I ran a processor 7 years old and an R7 250x with how bad it gets. It still needs a ton of work on the optimization front. Back then, the rumor was the game is poorly optimized on high-end hardware. At best it offered uneven performance. The opinion is the problem is with the engine itself when they built it from scratch they spotted the problems too late in the game development and were stuck with it. So they have (had) to optimize it inch by inch. AMD processor got hit the worst. I'd max view the distance and my PC would crash. I only had a 6350 back then and a 290x but still I had trouble with no others games. 2. No issues with DCs yet but I haven't spent much time at max level. 3. 100% right 4. 100% right. I think he is just upset because he really enjoys the game and he doesn't play on an old poverty system or a craptop. He just wants better performance.Look I love the game but it's optimized overall like a beta still. Yes it is better but it runs like crap. That and the PVP are the major flaws of this game. I hope they fix it. Shadows of Mordor 123 fps on the highest possible settings. At 2k resolution. WoW during raids with 20 people at 2k resolution, 100+. Wildstar? Average 30fps. | |} ---- ---- ---- They still drag ass so far away from you though. 30FT behind me is so disconnected. I'm not saying "Stay 3ft away from my heels but in WoW my pets were 6~10ft behind me at all times and it was great. I used to put pets on my hotbar and swap them out all the time. The follow distance and response time is just way too low. I mean it's not as bad as GW2 but still this is disappointing. I went from "CUPCAKE YEAH PETS! BOUT TIME! CANT WAIT TO WASTE ALL DAY COLLECTING THEM!" to "oh... this crap again? what let down" Same letdown with mounts and the cut off tail. I don't even care to look at my raptor mount or even try to collect any mounts that I know will have a cut off tail. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----